


[PODFIC SONG] Twin suns hang high

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Freedom, Gen, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Song, Poetry, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: free verse sort of poem for Shades of Tatooine~
Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[PODFIC SONG] Twin suns hang high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530236) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [TheAceOfShades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceOfShades/pseuds/TheAceOfShades). 



**Stream/Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/twin-suns-hang-high)

 **Written and performed by** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Lyrics:**

Twin suns hang high  
Harsh and unforgiving  
Blazing lights, burning

The desert claims everything you are

Crowds below roar  
Angry, raging, vast  
Souls pitiless and vicious

Can't you see?  
The gods have fallen deaf and blind

At night it’s all too quiet  
Silent suffering masked in darkness  
No stars shine down on Tatooine 

So Anakin

Fly high above the desert  
Go the distance you can't even measure  
Flee the planet of your ghosts and  
Find your freedom in the stars

She's reaching towards the light

Her new life


End file.
